


Ice Slime [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Fan Flashworks [27]
Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: My concept of an Ice Slime
Series: Fan Flashworks [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Ice Slime [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Fan Flashwork](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/) challenge [ “Ice" (as part of Amnesty)](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2328520.html)

> **_Ice Slime Slimepedia Entry_ **

**Diet:**  
Fruit  
  
 **Fav. Food:**  
Frost Berry  
  
 **Plort:**  
An icy blue port. A darker shade of blue in the centre and a lighter shade of blue near the edge, mirroring the colour of the slime.  
  
 **Plort Def. Value:**  
60 Newbucks (∩)  
  
 **Fav. Toy:**  
Ice Swan Sculpture  
  
 **Slime Type:**  
Harmful  
  
  
 **~=+=~**  
  
  
 **Slimeology:**  
Ice slimes are found exclusively in cold biomes such as the Glacial Arctic. While the plorts of the ice slime can last in other environments, the smiles themselves need to be kept cool. Similar to the rock and crystal slimes, ice slimes leave a trail of spikes in their wake. They eat fruit, favouring frost berries.  
  
 **Rancher Risks:**  
Unlike rock or crystal slimes, ice slimes do not have any sharp crystals protruding from them. They are soft and smooth to the touch. However, the ice slime cannot be held long before its freezing temperature starts to cause damage.  
The ice slimes crystal ice spikes break easily but leaves a frosty, slippery surface that lasts 30 seconds before it melts away. There is no direct danger of an ice slime rolling towards you but ranches are advised to be careful with their footing due to the slipping hazard posed by the ice smiles frosty trail.  
Ancient water can quicken the melting process of the ice slime's spike trail, but be careful not to hit the slime as it will hurt it.  
Do not keep ice slimes next to other slimes such as the fire slime as this will harm both.  
  
 **Plortonomics:**  
Ice slime plorts do not lose their freezing temperature and are perfect for keeping things cool. Slime scientists often use ice plorts for experiments and in systems that needed to be kept at a constant cold temperature. Ground-up ice slime plorts are also used in fire extinguishers.  
  
  
**Tips:**  
• To keep ice slimes you need an air cooler installed into the corral.  
• Do not keep ice slimes next to other slimes such as fire slimes.  
• Use ancient water on the ice slime's spike trail to melt the spikes and remove the slippery frost left behind.  
• You can only keep ice slimes in your vac for a short period before it will start to hurt you and damage your equipment (one upgrade removed per 60 seconds)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
